Hannah and golden water
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hannah Montana like something that some of ya might think is weird...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Felicia Hawk, Emma Graemer, Jonna Kåtslaget, Eve Summers, Katy XXX, Mona Fuck Me, Elisiah, Nina Dickinsen, Mindi of the Bedroom, Nora of the Bathroom, Mike Rockwell, Lucas Everett, Pelle Stenbajsa, Uddar Fjederman och Skit Ekbajs.**

* * *

**Hannah and golden water**

**Hannah Montana is in a hotel room in Germany.**

**She is horny.**

**Tonight she wear a white lace push-up bra, neon-green latex panties, brown leather chaps, white sneakers, a black leather jacket and a white cowgirl hat.**

At this point in time, she has not yet revealed her true self as Miley to the world so she has the blonde Hannah wig on as well.

"Damn! Gettin' fucked is what I need." says Hannah.

Unfortunately she forgot to bring a dildo with her on the Germany tour and she do so not wanna ask one of her female dancers if she can borrow a dildo for a bit because first, she feel that would be awkward and second, she doesn't wanna use a dildo that's been inside another slut's pussy.

"Where can I find a man?" says Hannah.

Luck seem to be with her because right then, someone knock on the door.

Hannah open and sees Tomas Krubel II, the German rocker she sang a very cool duet with in front of thousands of people a couple hours earlier this night.

"Hello, Hannah." says Tomas.

"Can I help ya?" says Hannah.

"I am here to help you, if you want my help." says Tomas.

"Only help I'm in need of now is the kinda help where ya fuck my sexy pussy." says Hannah.

"That's a thing I can do. You're erotic." says Tomas.

"Sexy." says Hannah with a cute smile.

"Ever had any golden water sex?" says Tomas.

"What's that?" says a confused Hannah.

"Piss sex." says Tomas.

"Nope, bever done that, but it sure sounds kinky and fun. Let's try." says Hannah.

Tomas unzip his baggy neon-green baggy leather pants, revealing his big thick dick.

Hannah pull her panties to the side.

Tomas slide his dick into Hannah's pussy, fuck a bit and then cum and piss in there at the same time. Then he pull out.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah." says Tomas, jerking his dick back to full stiffness.

"Fuck me again." says Hannah ina seductive tone.

"Okay." says Tomas as he slide his dick back into Hannah's sweet sexy pussy and starts to fuck hard.

"Mmmm, so dang sexy!" moans Hanna, all horny and happy.

"Yeah! You're very fuckable!" moans Tomas.

"Thanks! And you've a macho dick! Me love!" moans Hannah.

"Alright, Miss Montana!" moans Tomas.

"Call me Slutty Hannah!" moans Hanna with a porno-smile.

"Okay!" moans Tomas.

Hannah love being fucked by Tomas. His dick is big and hard.

"Yeah, bang me!" moans Hannah.

"Shit, yes!" moans Tomas.

Tomas fuck so hard that Hannah's blonde Hannah-wig fall off, revealing her normal natural Miley-hair.

"Are you not the real Hannah Montana?" says Tomas as he stop fucking Hannah, surprised that her blonde hair is a wig.

"I am the real thing. Hannah Montana is my pop star identity. My actual name is Miley Stewart. I created Hannah so I could be a normal girl and a famous singer. Continue fuckin' me, dude." says Hannah.

"Okay." says Tomas as he starts to fuck again.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hannah.

"Yeah, baby!" moans Tomas.

"Holy shit, your pussy is wet and amazing!" moans Tomas.

"Thanks!" moans Hannah.

"Put your wig back on." says Tomas.

"Alright." says Hannah as she put her wig back on her head.

"Much better!" moans Tomas.

"Do ya love fuckin' blonde chicks?" moans Hannah.

"Only famous ones!" moans Tomas.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hannah.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" moans Tomas, being very horny.

Hannah is very horny too.

"Fuck me, dude!" moans Hannah.

Tomas fuck harder and faster.

6 minutes later.

"Shit...yes! Here I cum, Slutty Hannah!" moans Tomas as he cum again.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Hannah as she get a big strong orgasm.

Tomas pull out his dick from Hannah's pussy.

Hannah piss a lot.

"Holy crap!" moans Tomas as he cum for the third time, seeing Hannah take a huge piss right onto the floor.

"Nice! Seems like ya love seing sexy girls piss." says Hannah with a sexy slutty smile.

"I do. I am piss-sexual." says Tomas.

Hannah goes down on her knees ( right on the stain of her own piss ) and lick Tomas' dick clean from piss and cum.

"Yes." says Tomas, who love to have Hannah lick his dick.

"Your dick taste so manly and kinky." says Hannah and she really do love to lick the piss and cum from Tomas' dick.

"Thanks, Slutty Hannah." says Tomas.

"No problem. You pleasure me, I pleasure you. Giving and taking." says Hannah.

"Okay. Sexy." says Tomas.

"I just remembered, don't you have a girlfriend...?" says Hannah.

"Nora Vanderstein? She's a lesbian. I only fake-date her as a stupid PR thing. She actually love a girl named Amanda Kraus." says Tomas.

"Alright. Thanks for the very good piss fuck. It was very sexy." says Hannah.

"Yeah, it sure was, Hannah. And I promise to keep your secret. I won't tell anyone that your real name is Miley Stewart and all." says Tomas.

"Good." says Hannah.

Tomas leave.

Hannah drink some beer.

"I should start to have piss sex everytime I have sex." says Hannah, who now has fallen 100 % in love with piss sex.

The next day at the airport.

Hannah is soon gonna fly back to the United States.

She is talking to Tomas, who's there to say goodbye before she is going away.

"You should have this." says Tomas as he give Hannah a small glass bottle.

"What's this?" says Hannah.

"Some of my piss, as a gift to thank you for the fun sexy time we had. And next time you're here in Germany, make sure to visit me so we can have more kinky awesome piss sex." says Tomas.

"I'll absolutely visit ya when I'm in Germany again, dude. Your dick's very nice." says Hannah.

"Thanks. Your pussy is wonderful too, Hannah." says Tomas.

"Cool that ya like it. Some guys think it's too tight for their dick." says Hannah.

"Really? I like tight as long as I can still fit my dick inside." says Tomas.

"Awesome. And before I go..." says Hannah as she goes down on her knees, unzip Tomas' baggy red pants, grab his dick and give him a quick intense blowjob.

"My slut, I like that, but what if security sees us...?" moans Tomas.

"Chill, this is over in a bit." says Hannah with a porno-smile.

45 seconds later.

"Ahhh, yes! Soooo sexy!" moans Tomas as he cum in Hannah's mouth and then piss onto the floor.

"Nice. Erotic." says Hannah as smile, giggle and swallow Tomas' huge load of cum.

"Bye, baby." says Tomas.

"Bye." says Hannah as she grab her bags and stuff and step onboard her private plane.

Tomas put his dick back inside his pants.

"Mr Dovan, take me to the USA, now." says Hannah as she take her seat.

"As you wish, Miss Montana." says Kyle Dovan, the pilot.

"Nice." says Hannah and then adds "Close between us, I want some privacy."

"Of course." says Mr Dovan.

He close the door between Hannah's area and the cockpit.

"Mmmm!" moans Hannah as she reach a hand down into her cozy sweatpants and masturbate in a casual way.

It feels good and erotic.

"Sexy!" moans Hannah.

20 minutes later.

"Holy fuckin' shit...!" moans Hannah as she get a wonderful orgasm.

She is happy.

When the plane land in LA, Lilly and Oliver are waiting for her, dressed as Lola and Mike, of course.

"Hi, Hannah." says Lola.

"Hi, Lola." says Hannah.

Hannah and Lola hug each other.

"I know that smile, Hannah. You've been fucked during your time in Germany." says Lola.

"Yup." says Hannah, not shy about it at all.

"Shit, Lola...how did you know?" says Mike.

"Hannah and me are best buddies. I can tell when she's had sex." says Lola.

"Damn. I'm her friend too and I cannot see." says Mike.

"Lola's got the swag." says Lola, trying to seem cool.

"Please..." says Mike.

The next day.

"Miley, did you and that German guy actually have piss sex?" says Lilly.

"Yup." says Miley.

"Isn't that kinda disgusting?" says Lilly.

"No. It's sexy and I know that you and Oliver's had piss sex too." says Miley.

"We so have not." says Lilly.

"Yes, you guys totally have. Almost a month ago, down on the beach at night. I saw it, but the tow of ya didn't see me." says Miley.

"Opsss! Nobody was supposed to see that...okay...we did have piss sex and it was very erotic and fun." says Lilly.

"See? Piss sex is awesome. And I'm sure Oliver love it as well." says Miley.

"He really does." says Lilly.

"Cool." says Miley.

"Did you ever have piss sex with Jake Ryan when you dated him?" says Lilly.

"Oh, no! Jake and I didn't even have regular sex. I never allowed him to enter my pussy." says Miley.

"Why?" says Lilly.

"I don't wanna talk about that." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Yeah." says Miley. "I'm gonna start to have piss sex every single time I have sex as long as the guy's okay with it."

"Nice." says Lilly with a cute smile.

"Indeed, Lils." says Miley with a casual friendly laugh.

"All this talk about piss sex has made me kinda horny. I need to go find Oliver." says Lilly.

"See ya, have fun." says Miley.

Lilly grab her purse and leave.

2 weeks later.

Miley ( dressed as Hannah ) is at a bar at night.

She is horny so she's looking for a guy who wanna have piss sex with her.

On this night, Hannah wear a sexy black latex dress.

After 24 minutes, Hannah finds Victor Stonefire, a male rockstar that she sang a duet with 2 years ago.

"Hi, Victor." says Hannah as she walk up to Victor.

"Oh...Hannah Montana, nice seeing you here." says Victor.

"Wanna give me a go?" says Hannah with a sweet smile.

"I'm not sure what that means." says Victor.

"Do ya wanna fuck me?" says Hannah.

"Yes, that'd be very nice. You're a sexy girl." says Victor.

"Awesome." says a happy Hannah.

"Condom or without?" says Victor.

"Ya don't need a condom 'cause I'm usin' pills." says Hannah.

"Nice." says Victor.

"I hope ya won't be scared off by somethin' a lil' bit kinky." says Hannah with a slutty smile.

"Depends on what it is exactly." says Victor.

"Recently, while on tour in Germany, I got really into piss sex." says Hannah.

"Oh, well, I happen to like piss sex." says Victor.

"Wonderful." says Hannah.

"Let's go somewhere private." says Victor.

Victor and Hannah walk out to Victor's limo.

They can have sex in the limo.

Hannah roll up her dress to reveal her pussy.

"Nice." says Victor as he unzip his pants, revealing his big dick.

"Ya've a handsome dick." says a horny Hannah.

"Thanks." says Victor.

"You're welcome." says Hannah.

Victor slide his dick into Hannah's pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmmm, very sexy!" moans Hannah.

"Really soft wet pussy you have!" moans Victor.

"And your dick's long and firm!" moans Hannah.

"Okay!" moans Victor.

Victor fuck harder.

"Mmmm, so dang sexy!" moans Hannah.

"I need to piss!" moans Victor.

"Cool...piss in my pussy!" moans Hannah. "Don't pull out, man! Give me all your golden piss right in my pussy!"

"Ohhh, fuck!" moans Victor as he thrust his dick all into the bottom of Hannah's pussy and piss.

"Yeah, let the golden river float into my womb!" moans Hannah.

"Shit...yes!" moans Victor, all horny, as his piss goes into Hannah.

"Mmmm, your piss is warm and cozy!" moans Hannah.

"Thanks!" moans Victor. "It feels so fucking good to piss in a woman's pussy!"

"And I love to feel a man's piss in me!" moans Hannah.

Victor fuck harder.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hannah.

Hannah feel so happy and slutty.

She really love being fucked by Victor. He is just as good as Tomas.

50 minutes later.

"I need to piss now!" moans Hannah.

Victor is about to pull out his dick from Hannah's pussy when she gently stop him.

"No, don't pull out...please! Plug my hole with your dick, keep my piss in!" moans Hannah.

"Alright, baby!" moans Victor as he push his dick in all the way as Hannah piss.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Hannah as she piss a lot.

Victor fuck faster.

"Bang me, yeah! Me love it sooo much!" moasbn Hannah.

6 minutes later.

"Yes! Shit, sexy!" moans Victor as he cum in Hannah's pussy.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hannah, getting a big orgasm.

"That was good piss sex, Hannah." says Victor.

"It sure was." says Hannah.

"I did enjoy it a lot." says Victor as he slowly pull out his dick from Hannah's wonderful pussy.

"Me too." says Hannah.

"Thanks for amazing sexy piss sex." says Victor.

"Maybe again sometime." says Hannah.

"Sounds nice." says Victor.

The next day.

"Piss sex again?" says Lilly.

"Yup. I'm a true piss slut now." says Miley.

"Okay." says Lilly.

"Don't ya still love piss sex as well, Lilly?" says Miley.

"I guess I do, Miley." says Lilly.

"Nice." says Miley.

2 hours later, in Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver slide his dick into Lilly's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans a happy Lilly.

She is very horny and so is Oliver.

"Here comes some!" moans Lilly as she piss.

"Nice!" moans Oliver.

"Yeah!" moans Lilly.

"Good pissing!" moans Oliver in a manly tone.

"Yay!" moans Lilly with a childish smile.

Oliver fuck harder.

"Oliver, do you enjoy this?" moans Lilly.

"Of course, babe!" moans Oliver.

"Me too!" moans Lilly.

"Awesome!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Yeah, Lilly!" moans Oliver.

"Oliver, your dick is so awesome!" moans Lilly.

"Thanks!" moans Oliver.

Oliver fuck harder and Lilly love it.

7 minutes later.

"Here's some piss!" moans Oliver as he piss into Lilly's pussy.

His piss mix with Lilly's.

"Yay! Soooo sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Indeed...fuck!" moans Oliver.

"Mmmm!" moans Lilly.

Oliver fuck faster.

"Yay!" moans a happy Lilly.

She is very horny and so is Oliver.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Oliver as he cum in Lilly's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Lilly as she get an orgasm.

2 days later.

Miley sit on the toilet, watching piss porn on her phone.

"Sexy!" says Miley, watching a video of a man pissing in his wife's ass.

Miley get horny.

"Damn, so sexy!" moans Miley as she starts to masturbate.

After 30 seconds she feel that she need to piss and that she is about to get an orgasm.

"Yeah!" moans Miley as she get and orgasm and piss.

Lots of piss spray out from her pussy and into the toilet.

"Mmmm, piss!" moans Miley in a sexy voice.

2 hours later.

Miley and Lilly eat pizza while watching TV.

"Oliver and me had piss sex 2 days ago." says Lilly.

"Nice. I hope it was erotic." says Miley.

"It sure was." says Lilly.

"Awesome." says Miley.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

"Piss sex is really one of life's greatest pleasures." says Miley.

"Very true." says Lilly.

"I wonder if Amber and Ashley have ever had piss sex with any guy." says Miley.

"Ashley probably has. No so sure about Amber." says Lilly.

"Sounds logical." says Miley.

"Joannie Palumbo's had piss sex with Dave Rukio." says Lilly.

"How ya know that, Lils?" says Miley.

"She told me, duh!" says Lilly.

"Okay. Did she enjoy it?" says Miley.

"Yeah, she did. It gave her one hell of an orgasm." says Lilly.

"Nice." says Miley.

"Indeed." says Lilly.

4 days later.

Hannah enter a strip club, but it's not ajust any strip club, it is a piss sex focused one.

She wear a sexy black dress.

"Okay. Nice that there are places like this, where everyone love piss sex." says Hannah.

Because she's a celebrity, Hannah get to enter one of the private VIP rooms.

Erotic red lights activate and a black male stripper who's in perfect shape, starts to dance sexy for Hannah.

"Sexy!" moans Hannah as she roll up her dress and masturbate.

"Yes, Miss Montana." says the male stripper with a sexy French accent.

"Big dick ya have!" moans Hannah.

The stripper's thick black 14 inch long dick get hard.

"Mmmm!" moans Hannah.

12 minutes later.

The stripper piss into Hannah's pussy and then cum on her face.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Hannah and then piss.

4 hours and 6 more strippers later, Hannah is in the limo on the way home.

"Did you have fun tonight, Miss Montana?" says Anne Robertsen, the female limo-driver.

"Yes, it was...uh...wonderful." says Hannah.

"Relax. I know that you were at the piss place and I don't judge anyone for having a sexual kink. I have one and it's fart sex." says Anne.

"Okay. It was sexy." says Hannah.

"Nice." says Anne.

As soon as she get home, Hannah goes to sleep.

During the night, she dream about awesome piss sex.

The next day.

"Dad, have ya ever had piss sex?" says Miley.

"Uh...why are ya askin' m that, bud...?" says Robby Ray.

"Because I love piss sex." says Miley.

"I did have it a few times with your mom." says Robby Ray.

"Nice." says Miley.

2 weeks later.

"La la la, piss sexy is awesome!" sings Miley as she download some piss porn on her laptop.

Miley wear a black leather t-shirt and baggy white sweatpants.

She feel horny.

"Holy damn!" moans Miley as she reach a hand down into her sweatpants and starts to masturbate slowly.

It feels good.

"Fuckin' sweet..." moans Miley.

Her pussy is getting very wet and her nipples are getting stiff.

"Mmmm!" moans Miley.

Lilly enter the room. She wear a neon-green oversized t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Oppsss..." says Lilly.

"No need to be shy." says Miley, who doesn't feel weird about Lilly walking in on her when she masturbate.

"Okay." says Lilly as she plop down on the bed next to Miley.

Lilly reach a hand down into her sweatpants and masturbate in the same way that Miley does.

"Mmmm!" moans Miley.

"Yay!" moans Lilly.

Both girls are horny and happy.

"Damn fuckin' sexy!" moans Miley.

"Yeah!" moans Lilly.

"Yup!" moans Miley.

"Mmm, sooo cozy!" moans Lilly.

"Indeed, Lils!" moans Miley.

"Sexy!" moans Lilly.

"Very much so!" moans Miley.

20 minutes later, both Miley and Lilly piss as they get orgasms.

It feels very sexy for both of them.

The next day.

Miley play acoustic guitar.

She also sing.

_**Aspericus de urineta, et pasco la kodila.**_

_**Ventri, et jaevum, prima de la skovius.**_

_**Fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus. Plavium.**_

_**Largius la kvado. Regiave nentica.**_

_**Dakuro epascalae. Nimbazum kordovente.**_

_**Fenite adoramus. Plavium.**_

_**Tavernum kapilo, jevlus et prdenti, segolo de regalia, la dominus.**_

_**Avente restanti.**_

_**Kavlis de la mortika.**_

_**Fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus. Plavium.**_

_**Etrance, de xeno. Horga evenirikus. **_

_**Davnis de solita, et nubol kapaa.**_

_**Stadnum pretori, akania ledormius.**_

_**Fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus. Plavium.**_

_**Fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus, fenite adoramus. Plavium.**_

"Nice. Sexy." says Miley.

She is happy.

On this day she wear a black t-shirt and white jeans.

"I should find a man for piss sex later." says Miley.

At the same time, Lilly and Oliver are walking on the beach.

"Oliver, do you still love me?" says Lilly.

"Yes, of course, Lilly." says Oliver.

"I love you too." says Lilly.

Lilly gives Oliver a sexy kiss.

"I wanna go somewhere so we can have piss sex." says Lilly.

"There's a place not far away." says Oliver.

"Awesome." says Lilly.

Lilly is very happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
